


Just Yesterday

by CybertronianBeing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Challenge Response, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, Future Fic, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween in April, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Implied Asahi & Nishinoya, Implied Takeda & Ukai, Implied Tsukishima & Yamaguchi, Inspired by Art, Inspired by amazing art, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Minor Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Neighborhood Association Volleyball Team, Nostalgia, Professional Volleyball Player Hinata, Professional Volleyball Player Kageyama, Shweiden, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Did You Expect, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybertronianBeing/pseuds/CybertronianBeing
Summary: "They grew up fast, didn’t they?"A long overdue Karasuno reunion...on Halloween.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 271





	Just Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucy-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lucy-chan).



> Hi...again for...what is this? The fifth post of the day? I guess.  
> So, this was inspired by an amazing edit that a really close friend sent me. Then, she challenged me to write a fanfiction based on it, but I'd have the freedom to take it any direction I wanted. So, alas, this was born. I'm not too disappointed with it, so, here it is. 
> 
> And, yes, the edit she originally created is depicted obviously in the fic, so not to worry :)
> 
> Now, you may enjoy your random fluff :D
> 
> Lucy, I hope I did your edit justice.

Daichi smiled fondly at the framed picture, picking it from its resting place. They grew up fast, didn’t they? His eyes skimmed over every face, laughing a little more at each person who inhabited a spot in the snapshot. Each color worn from the constant sunlight that landed on it, as Suga demanded them keep in on the decorative end table near the window. And, because he loved natural light so much, without any blinds: it was severely abused by the light. 

He couldn’t help but scoff at the irony encircling several pieces of the picture. Some of the costumes the players on his former Karasuno team somehow found a way to resemble what they did as true occupations. Massaging his temples, he wondered how in the world the past had a way like that. To catch up to the future. 

The doorbell rang and Sugawara stood from the couch and his soccer match on FIFA. The bowl of candy mocked the children behind the glass screen door and as he approached, they held out their bags and pillowcases, “Trick or Treat!”

He dropped about five pieces in each child’s choice of container and closed the door behind them again with a wave, “Did you see their costumes, Dai? One of them was dressed up like Shouyou!” He beamed. 

“He is indeed an icon,” Daichi grinned, shaking his head, “Wonder how long it’ll take before someone’s dressed up like Kageyama. Don’t they call that cosplaying?” 

“Cosplaying is just a word for dressing up as a character or person, Daichi. It doesn’t have to be a real person for it to be cosplay. Everyone’s technically cosplaying on Halloween, silly,” He walked over to where Daichi was standing, then carded a soft hand through his hair. “Whatcha lookin’ at?”

“Just this picture,” He said, continuing to stare at it. For fear of losing all of his composure after one look in Suga’s eyes, he averted from the one he loved most. Nostalgia like no other. Felt like just yesterday he fell in love with him. Even better yet, felt like just yesterday he fell in love with the team framed in the stained wood. 

“Miss it?”

Daichi hummed, a stupid lump settling in his throat. Each and every celebratory feature on every face screamed in his own. Colors and new details swam in his vision, the silly costumes never ceasing to make him giggle. Tanaka’s Dracula costume, his and Sugawara’s narwhal closet-costumes, Ennoshita’s mouse.

He’d assassinate the past themself to get it all back. Give it back. 

Give the vibe back.

He laughed sadly. 

“Yeah, me too. That game was the best.” 

And, indeed it was. Happening at Ukai and Takeda’s new house, they invited the entire Karasuno squad and the Neighborhood Association volleyball team. Setting up a temporary net (which required much more installation than the new couple anticipated) and roping boundaries, a legendary game was set to take place. 

Only their epic win against Shiratorizawa could top it...and possibly the Aoba Johsai game before that one. A new battle of the setters, but this one: way more fun. Without the stress of an official match. 

However, if playing against your coach—who’s also a Karasuno alumni and, not to mention much taller than you—doesn’t put a bunch of unnecessary, uncalled for stress on you, don’t know what will. Especially that crazed smile that graced Ukai’s face as he stepped onto the grass on the other side of the net. Eyes trained on Kageyama, completely focused. Felt like the old days. 

It made him nostalgic. Annoyed at the least, wistfully longing at best. Someone, please bring me back, he thought. Back to the crowd's electric energy, zappy shock after a close victory, the flashy current he felt through his fingers into the ball when he unleashed a serve that felt just right. Take me right back. 

Finally, after the long months of dragging his bare knuckles across the concrete to keep himself from completely losing it, the craze was gone. Everything he’d used to distract himself from going insane since accepting the coaching job with Karasuno faded to invalidity. The answer stared him in the eyes, blinking back at him. 

Should’ve just jumped in there with them. 

Sawamura laughed, mostly to chase away the unwanted emotions that army-crawled into his deep eyes. Their celebration, captured by Takeda, grinned back at the two. The snapshot taken right after their last point was slammed down by Asahi, abandoning a sizable divit scraped into the earth.

That's why he's the ace. The members of the other team gaped. 

He’d hit it so hard the brand name was evident enough to read in the soft Earth. Gathering into a circle, the others who weren’t in the game all but tackled the rest of the players. No regards for the costumes (or for injuries, much to Ukai’s displeasure) obviously. Luckily, Takeda snatched the moment just before they all giggled and celebrated, most of them falling over after being completely floored by a more chaotic teammate.

Captain and co-captain, proud feelings were inevitable. Winning that game, although unimportant for most, meant all the world to them. Getting a chance to see what volleyball was really all about. It really made all the difference in the world...to see (and show their work-a-holic first and second years) that THIS was volleyball and you can actually have some fun every once and awhile. 

That volleyball was really a sport to be proud of. 

Defeating the Neighborhood Association team really was awesome, though. All the smack talk and begging for a rematch later, they’d finally done it. And won, no less. 

Daichi would never be able to clean the grass stains from his pants, nor would he want to. See, Suga had this crazy old habit. Somehow, even though he tried to work through it with him before, it just ended up rubbing off on him. 

Holding on to things that he made memories with...things that had value in the scars and scuffs they harbored. As if he could hold on to them so tightly and long enough that he could actually go back, and if he got rid of the useless item, the past would flatline as well. 

Nothing would hurt worse than the past dying out. There could be nothing more painful than the stab of light hitting his eyeballs just to find that he’d been dreaming up this entire fantasy. This entire, literal dream. 

Yeah, life’s a dream for Daichi Sawamura.

“This makes me feel so old—” The doorbell rang again, and he rose to deliver a bigger part of their sugar coma. 

“You are old,” Curtly, Daichi responded. Giant smiles laced their faces from underneath the masks and face-paint. Wishing to avoid saying the forbidden ‘shut up’ words in front of the children, he opted to completely ignore the kind words: “We’re almost out of candy.”

Accompanied with an eye-roll, “There’s more in the utility room,” and he stood and fetched for it. For the most part, he didn’t want to get rid of that which was his favorite, but he really needed to get away from that picture for at least a moment. His head spun, everything coming to him at once. 

For the last few years, it’d been easy to shove all the stuff they missed beneath the decorative rug that sat in their entry way. With work, volunteering, attending their friends’ games, it grew more and more enticing to cram business in an attempt to end the longing for what they had back in high school. 

Suga worked two full-time jobs, attended university by night, and still found a way to have food ready for dinner each night Daichi returned home. He was working towards a higher degree, mostly to get out of the crazy day-care he maintained and to move to full-time journaling. The writing faded to a more rushed, part-time job due to the management he’d sort of been wrangled into to make extra cash...and because he couldn't lie to himself: he loved kids. 

However, his real passion remained in his writing. If he could get his degree in two years, the office he worked for would allow him to have a full-time job with full benefits and an opportunity to work completely at home. 

Suga didn’t return as more candy-hungry gremlins sprinted up. Great footprints littered their lush lawn, Suga cringed. Bombarded with ‘trick or treat’s’, he anxiously awaited Daichi’s promised sugar, “Sawamura!”

“Comin’!” And he came, shaken out of his thoughts. The bag gaped open, courtesy of the former captain’s teeth. The kids scrounged for the good, bright packages and then ran off.

One remained. Decked in full Shweiden gear and shouldering a stained pillowcase around half-full, they stared with huge eyes and hair combed the same way Kageyama always had his. “Thank you Mr. Sugawara and Mr. Sawamura.” 

Suga very nearly fell over right there, “You know us?” He certainly didn’t know this kid. The kid was toned, looked about fourteen. Their head came up to the height of Daichi’s chest, clearly a build already pre-purposed for volleyball—

“Oh, no! I’m so sorry! Of course you don’t know me!” The two of them smiled, Daichi placing his hands tenderly on Suga’s shoulders from behind. Assuming they were just mistaken or were one of their parents’ family friends, but also baffled by how much stress this kid was radiating. The blazing sun, anxiety beyond the melting point appeared like a mirage. Geez, is this Asahi’s secret child or something?

Without avail, the kid continued, “I’m a soccer player for Aoba Johsai—” 

A flinch, definitely not what they expected. Soccer? For Aoba Johsai?

“—but my best friend, Shae, loves volleyball more than she loves living. She brought me to THE semi-finals,” Daichi and Suga immediately warped to the past again, down memory lane, reliving nearly everything in a mind-blowing, beautiful moment, “I saw you guys play when Shae drug me there, me only complying because she bribed me with candy. We couldn’t believe how amazing you guys were, even though you were the opponents of our future high school.”

Words tumbled out of their mouth faster and faster and faster. They took a big, huge breath, “Shae and I followed you guys all the way through the tournament. We were at every single game. Seeing Mr. Sugawara’s save in the first game of Nationals, and your leadership like no other, Mr. Sawamura. Shae and I were...inspired, to say the least. Mr. Hinata and Mr. Kageyama were amazing like they always were known to be. We’re, like, their biggest fans now and—”

“Easy, kid. You’ll hurt yourself,” In the light of the porch illumination, a shadow fell upon the costumed Kageyama. They turned, mouth gaping to the concrete below. Standing before them, right then and there, was the real, REAL setter for the Schweiden Adlers...and a REAL wing spiker from the MSBY Black Jackals. 

Towering above all four of the other people surrounding him, Kageyama’s signature, well, wild smile still painted his face. With one hand on his hip, a whistle around his neck, and a signed volleyball in the other hand, he stared down at the chibi-looking copy of himself. 

Honestly, it was still weird to have that kind of support. Was it actually a reality that he and his best friend had the support and a following and kids dressing up like them and looking up to them? Wicked. He basked in his own pride for a stupid second, Ushiwaka’s annoying voice in his head somewhere, for some reason babbling on about worthless pride or something. 

Squeaking, a sharpie swiped across the face of the marbled volleyball. Hinata cocked his head to the side, most likely picking that lot up from Bokuto. Huh?

Our Biggest Fan Shae and—

“What’s your name, again, kid?”

“Uh, um. Kai.”

—Kai. 

“You forgot the ‘s’ at the end of fan,” Hinata poked the word gently, smudging it.

Our Biggest Fans Shae and Kai

There. 

“Shut up, boke,” He whispered, then held out the volleyball, “Here, kid. Take good care of it.”

Sparing him the: ‘you’re not serious,’ Kai took it, bowed low, and then inevitably out tumbled about twenty ‘thank-you’s’. 

“Easy, kid. Don’t strain yourself.”

Hinata smiled a sunshiny beam and ruffled Kai’s hair, but was tediously tried not to mess it up, “Go ahead and get some more candy, yeah? Can’t wait to see you at our next game!”

They nodded, hugged him suddenly, and then sprinted off. 

Okay, first of all, Kageyama thought, why didn’t they hug me too?! Rude. What’s up with that? Dressed up as me but didn’t hug me and instead embraced the boke standing like an idiot right next to me!

“We were supposed to give that ball to them, Stupid-yama!” Shouyou gestured towards Koushi and Daichi, “It had all the signatures from both of our team’s members on it!”

“What? You wouldn’t have given it up?”

“Of course I would’ve!”

“Then shut up, Dumba—” The two former captains cracked, both of them completely losing it right in front of them. Nostalgia like no other. They’re arguing just like the old days. Praise it. How they missed the bickering. That constant, nippy arguing. 

Back when, they complained about it. 

What they would give to get it back. 

Eventually, their bellowing demoted from wholly obnoxious to tamped-down laugh-crying. 

“What?” The two, dressed in their referee and bumblebee costumes, exchanged glances. Sure, their old costumes were a bit tight since they fit in high school, but was it that funny? 

Only a small part of that was the reason, just like only a small part of the crying was from the laughing. 

“We missed you guys like crazy,” Suga said, finally, hugging them both close to himself. He held the embrace for a while, wishing not to make it a complete salt-fest. No crying in the club. He promised himself that. 

Daichi’s turn was next, embracing them like prodigal sons from some distant time. He didn’t cry anymore, he’d finished that in his college years. 

“It’s only been a few months since we last talked in person, Suga,” Hinata chimed. 

“Yeah, we know, I guess we just miss the team more and more every day.”

“Us too.” 

This time around, Daichi nearly lost his footing. The rest of the team emerged from both sides of the walkway and some poured from the driveway. The entire team, decked in their exact costumes from the picture ran at the couple. 

The. Entire. Freaking. Team. 

Note: only three of them actually ran. The rest of them walked like normal people. 

However, the excitement of Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Yamaguchi could not be contained, and they ran right through the screen door and tackled their captains to the floor. Luckily only shattering Daichi’s spleen and Suga’s meager soul in the process. Suga hugged them close, like they were his own kids—which, in all truth, they really were—and refused to let go, as well as also refusing to not cry. 

“Suga, are you crying?” Asahi all but managed to peel Nishinoya away from him so he’d stop completely attacking like a feral animal, waving his farmer’s pitchfork dangerously close to their furniture. Too close for comfort, in fact. 

“No, of course I’m not!”

“You SO are!” Daichi pointed, now being attacked by every single second year. 

“Shut up, so are you!”

“Hey! There are children around! We can’t use the s-h-u-t u-p words!” Asahi—who sported a Jesus costume, and won the costume contest over Ukai’s Space Jam costume that year—said. A grin no one was sure he’d be able to disappear drew his eyes to sparkle while he looked pointedly at Tsukishima (who had no costume on, and in fact sported an orange shirt that said ‘boo’ with a ghost) and Kageyama.

“We are not children!”

“Why are you crying, then?” Nishinoya poked his pitchfork at Tsukki, who all but had steam coming from his ears, apparently easily provoked these days. 

“Excuse you, but I have emotions.”

Yamaguchi, dressed as a puppy, chimed and jumped into a piggy-back ride on Tsukishima’s back, “Plus, these are tears of joy! Real men cry for their volleyball teams.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes! There it was. If you got sad or nostalgic too, I'm *not* sorry :). I truly hope you did enjoy, though. As always, if you feel so inclined please leave a kudo or comment, but even so, THANK YOU so much for the read! It means SO much!
> 
> Lucy, for obvious reasons you will receive the dedication. I hope this is done well enough to pass for the challenge you gave me. You're the most Plus-Ultra!
> 
> You can find her art on Instagram @_lucy_art_account_ go support her!!! The original edit is at this link: https://www.instagram.com/p/B_S4zlIjVcs/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link so please go check it out and give it a little like! It's amazing!


End file.
